Neko Cloud, Owner Seph
by VIIIxXIII
Summary: The mighty General Sephiroth was given a cat called Cloud for his birthday from Aeris. What could possibly go wrong? MPREG, M for mature for a reason, a bit of a crossover w/ Riku, Xemnas, and Xehanort appearing. Other FFVII characters make appearances. Its obviously a yaoi, flames are not welcome, they hurt people and its not necessary to hurt ppl's feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Neko Cloud, Owner Seph

Summary: The Mighty General was given a cat for his birthday which he had forgotten about himself (Seph...really? -_- ) from Aeris. He gave him a cat named Cloud after she got a dog named Angeal (there's going to be a bit of AngealxCloud, just a bit though. I'm experimenting...) Nyaa~~~ha, what will happen? By the way, I don't know when Seph's b-day is so...just made up haha.

General Sephiroth lazily sat on his leather office chair reading over some documents. There was a light knock he hadn't even noticed until it grew more persistent. With an aggravated groan, he stood up and swung the door open to meet a pair of green gentle eyes. It was Aeris. "What?" Sephiroth snapped rudely. However, the brown haired young woman was not stirred. "Its your birthday." was all she said with a sweet smile. "No its not." the intimidating man sternly replied. "Yes it is. November the twenty second is today, therefore meaning—you're birthday." she said more firmly. (I always imagined Seph as a Sagittarius for some reason, so I picked Nov. 22 for him)

Sephiroth was in a moment of thought. "That was...today?" he asked.  
"Was? _Is. _And since its your birthday I decided to give you a little something." she said. "Thank you, but, I rather not—"

"Oh, pish posh. Lets just say its for my own good as well." Aeris turned her glance over he shoulder. "Come here, please." she said softly. "And you better be nice to him." she said looking back to the general for a short moment. "Him?" he arched a slim eyebrow, his lip twitched. A blonde slender yet masculine figure peeked out of from a corner. Big blue eyes studied the general with curiosity and fear.

"Come here." Aeris cooed. "Don't be afraid." The pallid figure was dressed in a baggy white t-shirt slightly showing one well toned shoulder, and white shorts-shorts revealing the most athletic thighs, and legs. His blonde hair were random spikes that actually looked good on him. To be precise, it was _sexy_. And on top of all those spikes, were a pair of snow-white cat ears slightly angled down as if a he was a scowled cat, long white tail swinging behind him. He was barefoot, obviously a stray cat, but he was amazingly clean. The neko-boy blinked the most amazing blue eyes and started stepping closer and a steady pace. He stood shielded behind Aeris although he completely towered over her.

"H-hi..." he said lowly. Sephiroth didn't reply, he simply kept staring his green sharp eyes at him. Aeris went behind the neko-boy and pushed him a little too rough he tripped and fell forward. On reflex, Sephiroth caught him. "This is what you're giving me?" he asked, looking up at the woman who was all ready walking away. "Yes. Enjoy and don't scare him." she said. "Wait a minute—"

"Bye now."

Both were left alone. The neko-boy's face was against the general's muscled chest. He was blushing furiously. Suddenly, his body was dragged inside the office. Sephiroth closed the door behind him and stared down at the cat boy which he towered over. "What are you called, cat?" he asked. "Cloud, master..." the young neko-man replied. Although Sephiroth never mentioned his name, Cloud was well aware of his new owner was. He admired him and had a crush on him. He was a little scared the great general now owned him.

Sephiroth sat on his chair, his legs slightly falling open. "Come here." his majestic voice ordered calmly. Cloud hesitated. "I'm waiting." Sephiroth's voice thundered tranquilly. Cloud padded towards his master and stood a few feet away from him. "Come closer." Sephiroth extended his arms. Cloud dared to think for a moment, all his master wanted a hug. But that thought dissolved quickly. The general would never want anything like that. Cloud got closer. _"Does master want me to sit?" _he questioned to himself. The cute neko boy sat on Sephiroth's lap, a leg each next to Sephiroth's thighs. As he did, Sephiroth's arms loosingly enclosed around Cloud's waist. Their chests touched closely.

The neko boy blushed, his white ears lowered in embarrassment. He averted eye contact with Sephiroth. "Don't look away." the silveret said, forcing Cloud to look at him by his chin. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly. "You're quite the cute one." Sephiroth said, his eyes lowered to Cloud's perked up red nipples visible through his shirt. "Why would Aeris throw away such a cute cat?" he asked."S-she didn't throw me away." he said defensively. "Master Aeris was given a guard dog and she was afraid it would rape me so she gave me away." he confessed.

Sephiroth blinked. "Did she really just say it like that?" he asked. "Yes. She also said it was a big dog that preferred males. Especially nekos." Sephiroth smirked on the inside. _"And she thought I wouldn't do the same?" _

"I'm pleased I get such a cute cat as my present." he said resting a elegant leather gloved hand on Cloud's thigh. The boy jumped in response. He looked back to Sephiroth in confusion.

The door swung open. "Hey, Seph, you missed today's—" the raven spiked haired man stopped short when he saw the situation. "Uh, Seph? Is this a bad—"

"Yes." Sephiroth interrupted Zack. Cloud glanced back curiously.

Zack was immediately drawn in. He forgot his question and slightly bent to level with Cloud. "Hey there, babe. You're really cute." he grinned. Cloud felt his cheeks redden immediately. "So he's a cat. What's his name?" Zack asked as he scratched the bottom of Cloud's chin. He began to purr automatically. His eyes were closed in pleasure. "Cloud." Sephiroth grimly replied as he snatched his pet from his comrade. "You're name is Cloud?" Zack asked the cat who gave a single nod. "What a cute name."

"Zack."

The handsome man stared up. "What?" he asked. "Is there something you wanted?" Sephiroth asked. "Oh yeah. Why didn't you attend today's training?" he asked. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Did I really need to? I can do all those simple routines in my sleep." he grumbled. "Seph, even if you are general, you know you need to attend." Zack sighed. "And besides—"

"Yes, yes, yes. I get it now." Sephiroth interrupted impatiently. "It wont happen again. Aeris just chose to come at the wrong time that's all." he said. "So Aeris gave him to you, huh? What, for your birth day?"

"_Does everyone know about my birth day besides me?" _the general asked himself. He wasn't particularly enjoying himself either. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birth day?" Zack chuckled. "Who cares, anyways? There's nothing really prosperous about the day I was born." Sephiroth shrugged. "Oh, Rufus requested a meeting with you. Something about some rare breed." Zack said. (I know Hojo would be most likely, but he's weird, so I decided to use Rufus) "I see." The majestic being stood up and flung Cloud over his shoulder like a sack. There was a really clear view of his plump butt. Zack caught himself practically salivating.

Sephiroth noticed this and smirked. "Too bad you won't be getting any of this." he said placing a leather gloved hand on Cloud's butt. His tail was amazingly still but it still gave a twitch at the tip. "W-who the hell s-said I wanted any?" Zack asked. "Well anyways, I have to take this guy home." he said. Sephiroth was oblivious to the cadets and other SOLDIERS walking by and looking at him and his new companion. Some dared to whistle at his little blonde. The general just shot a glare, they immediately silenced.

Moments later...

Sephiroth opened the door to his fancy and impressive apartment. He went towards his dark and metallic bedroom and plopped Cloud on his back on the amazingly comfortable bed. Big blue eyes stared around as he sat up. No doubt, everything in this room must of cost a fortune. "You will sleep here with me." Sephiroth interrupted. "O-okay..." Sephiroth stared at the neko boy seated in his bed. With what he was wearing while in his room, he had the deep desire to ravage his body mercilessly but he restrained. _"Later..." _he thought. "You must be tired. Sleep." Sephiroth enunciated. "Y-yes..." Cloud got off the bed and layed on the floor while curled up like a ball. "What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked."

"I'm going to sleep, just like you said."

The general arched an eyebrow. Did Aeris ever tell him to sleep on the floor? No, she wouldn't tell him that. Maybe it was a past owner. "Didn't I say that you would sleep in the bed?' Sephiroth said. "No. You said that I would sleep in the bed _with _you." Cloud said. "I didn't mean that." Sephiroth scooped up Cloud and placed him in the bed again. "Sleep here all the time." he said. "Yes..." he said lowly. "Good boy. I'll be back shortly to accompany you." he said gently caressing the cat's soft face. He had the temptation to kiss him, but he turned away and walked off.

Cloud felt so...weird. He didn't know how else to put it, just "weird". Maybe, confused. Why was the general being so...gentle? Cloud knew better than to get his hopes just from one little thing. _"C'mon, just because he let me sleep on his bed doesn't mean anything. Nothing at all..." _Cloud nuzzled his cheek against the soft pillow. This had to be the most comfortable bed he's ever layed on. He felt so good, his mind was drifting and soon he fell asleep.

Back with Sephiroth...

Sephiroth entered the Shinra Corporation building. He saw familiar faces like Rude and Reno but ignored them. People shot shy and blushing glances at the king like man who walked by. Finally, he got to the room where he would find Rufus Shinra. Tseng the Turk was beside the blonde man. "Hello, Sephiroth." Rufus said. The general simply gave a nod as a greeting. "I hear, you have a new...pet?" he asked slyly. Sephiroth didn't know where this was getting at, but he didn't like it. "Well, that's interesting."

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked. "Nothing really. Just a request." he shrugged calmly. "Which is?"

"Give me Cloud." he said.

The silver haired man blinked. Rufus traveled from Junon just to tell him he wanted his cat? _"There has to be something he wants from Cloud... But what?" _

"Are you serious?" Sephiroth asked. "Deadly. So, will you give him to me?" he asked. "Why? What is so interesting about my cat?" he asked. "He's not just _any _cat. He's a neko-boy and a very rare, expensive one at that."

"What kind exactly?"

"Bearing type."

"Isn't he a male?"

"Yes, he is. That's not stopping him, however. Anyways, give him to me. I guarantee that he will be more of a bother if you keep him. Others will try to steal him for money or other nekos, dogs, you name it will try to mate with him. He'll be safer with me."

"So, to put it bluntly, you want my cat because he's rare." Sephiroth stated. "Precisely." Rufus said. "What do you say?" he asked. "No." Sephiroth said. Both Rufus and Tseng seemed shocked. "Are you kidding me? Just like that?" Rufus asked. "Yes." Sephiroth said. "Now, if you will excuse me." he said then turned away. Rufus shot out from his chair and followed Sephiroth. "Why the hell not?" he demanded. "Because he's my property now." the bigger man simply said and out-walked Rufus. Soon, he was gone. "I haven't given up, Sephiroth!" Rufus shouted. "Damn that man has a pair of legs."

Back with Cloud...

A steady knock alerted Cloud from his slumber. Was his master back? Shouldn't he have the key? Or maybe he had forgotten it. Either way, Cloud got up from the bed and opened the door to meet an unfamiliar handsome face. "Hello." he purred. The red haired tall man entered the apartment casually. "What a nice place you got here. Are you really Sephiroth's cat?" he asked. "W-who are you?" Cloud asked as the red haired man got closer with each step. "Aw, don't be afraid of your own kind. Look up here." The man pointed to two black cat ears on top of his head he hadn't noticed due to how tall he was, not as tall as the general, however. A black tail was swishing menacingly behind him. "You're so cute. How about you become my mate?" he asked.

"You're in the perfect age too." the neko-man said as he hugged Cloud close and lowered towards his face. A kiss. "W-who the hell are you!?" Cloud exclaimed as the partially opened lips got closer to his. "My apologies, love. My name is Genesis. And you're Cloud." the taller man said.

"H-how do you—mm!" Genesis forced his lips onto Cloud's lips. "Nn..." he groaned as Genesis put his hand inside his pants and began to search for Cloud's cock. "No, don't...!" he protested through the small breaks of kisses. "Mmm...why not? Will your master get mad at you? Don't let them dominate you, that's what I did. And take a look at me. Now, where were we?"

Genesis connected mouths again but took the action further. He forced his hand back inside Cloud's pants and began to stroke him. The neko-boy began to get hard. He couldn't help it. Genesis seemed to be a pro at this sort of stuff. "No... My master will be back, he won't be happy... Please, stop. No more." Cloud shievered as Genesis's other hand went inside the back of his shirt and his finger inside his hole. "No, he won't like you being in here. Please go!" Cloud begged. He was beginning to tremble in fear. What would Sephiroth do to him if he found a stranger in his property? He would beat him to death!

The black neko continued the sexual assault. Genesis sniffed Cloud's neck and grinned. "You smell good, Cloud." he said. "As expected for the a beautiful rare breed." he said. The door opened all to quick that Genesis didn't have time to do anything but look up. The first thing Sephiroth heard was "please stop it, I don't want to be raped" and the first thing he saw was another male cat molesting his pet. "M-master...!" Cloud exclaimed. His blue eyes were slightly wet with tears. Sephiroth frowned savagely. "Who the fuck are you?" he snarled.

Before Genesis could manage an answer, Sephiroth broke a hole in a wall with a punch and glared icily at the black cat. "Get out." he said murderously. Genesis seemed terrified. He ran off. Sephiroth locked the door after the other cat left and stared back at Cloud. His gaze was still angry but it had softened a bit. Cloud flinched when Sephiroth moved his hand, thinking he was going to get hit. Instead he felt his cheek being lightly stroked by elegant fingers. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Cloud opened his eyes, he didn't realize they were closed. The cat slowly shook his head. "Good. Lets go wash you." he said walking towards his bed room.

Cloud was blushing more red than ever. Sephiroth was in the shower with him, naked of course. Not to mention his master was washing him with his soap filled bare hands all over. Cloud shivered as his master's hand trailed lower to his butt. "Hnn! Ah..." the cat moaned lowly, his ears lowered and his tail twitched. His eyes shot open when Sephiroth's fingers began to slide and slightly thrust inside him. "Master, what are you doing?" he asked. "I know this is...a bit odd. But there's cum coming out from down here, it needs to be cleaned. We have to wash the front as well."

Half of Cloud wanted to tell Sephiroth that he could do it himself, but, it felt so good. And he'd probably say something like "I'm the master" or whatever. Cloud twitched when Sephiroth slid them along his crack and under his sack. "A-ah! M-master, that place..."

"There's cum under here too." was all Sephiroth whispered. Just when it was getting all better, the man withdrew. "Rinse." he ordered sternly. Cloud obeyed and turned off the water when he was done. Sephiroth was waiting for him, still in the same room, with a white towel. Cloud timidly reached out to grab the towel but Sephiroth took action before he did.

The general dried Cloud's leanly muscled body. He smirked when he had to dry his pet's back. First he smoothly dried Cloud's body until he quivered and then he lowered, again, to his behind. Sephiroth thrust a bit of towel inside the dry off his hole. Cloud didn't find this necessary, but he didn't say anything. He just shivered and fought off moans. Finally, Sephiroth stopped and got the towel out of his ass. Cloud wriggled from under his master's arms until he broke his embrace and was free. The neko-boy padded towards his slightly ripped, but clean, white clothing on his master's bed. He was about to put on the shirt when it was snatched by a strong hand.

The blonde stared back at the one winged angel who ripped his shirt to shreds as if it was paper. Sephiroth walked over and did the same with his shorts. "Master...?"

"From now on, you wont wear clothing." the man said. Sephiroth faced Cloud. His keen green eyes lowered to his bare crotch. "We wouldn't want this nice thick cock to be hidden, right?" he said bending down on one knee and lightly caressed Cloud's eight inch cock. "You're a pretty good size. I like my ukes well toned not whiny and skinny or too short." Cloud felt self conscious. Was he really in a good shape? But seeing how huge his master was in all ways, he couldn't help but feel puny. The same with that Genesis guy. Well, at least he wasn't shorter than girls or else that would be pathetic... (Guys and girls, I don't mean to imply anything, but I hate ukes like this. And they're usually the really fucking annoying ones, so yeah. Well, not unless the girl is super tall, then whatever.)

Cloud was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize Sephiroth grabbed his cock. He eventually looked down when he felt something incredibly amazing giving him some action down there. Cloud panted, he lightly gripped Sephiroth's silver head with his finger tips. "Master...its dirty there." Cloud whimpered. Sephiroth didn't say anything, he was too busy. For a moment, his eyes opened but they closed shortly. "Please, Master. I don't want to cum in your mouth." Cloud begged. But he kept going. A few moments later, Cloud came. Sephiroth gulped it all down, making the blonde blush. "You taste good. I want more." he said greedily.

The blonde cat was hoisted up and tossed on top of the bed. His legs accidentally fell open revealing his hard cock. This excited the master. Sephiroth mounted Cloud. He opened the blonde's legs even wider. Sephiroth licked his lips hungrily and parted the cat's cheeks to reveal a pink innocent ring untouched by a man's cock. "A virgin, huh? How fortunate...for me, that is." Sephiroth unrobed himself and unconcealed his humongous hard dick. Cloud was paralyzed and frightened at the sight. Was that...that _thing _going inside him!? Yes, it was a beautiful sight probably to both men and women but right now, he was terrified!

The owner noticed the boy's dismay. "Don't worry little pet. I'll prepare you thoroughly before this will be in." he promised. "Now, lets begin." he smirked. Cloud suddenly found two slender fingers slightly held against his lips. "Suck." his owner ordered. Cloud opened his mouth, partially, and began to suckle. After a few seconds, Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and squished them inside of the cat. "Nya!" Cloud accidentally mewed from the pain and weird feeling. Sephiroth thrust them in and out in speed. He felt tempted enough to remove his fingers and replace them with his tongue. He felt his cute cat tense and mew again. Sephiroth licked while stretching the blonde until he decided he was ready.

Cloud was a sexy mess. His body had a thin layer of sweet sweat, his cheeks were tinted pink, his athletic body was quivering, and those pretty pale lips were partially opened releasing huffs. His dick was sprung to life and hard. "Brace yourself..." he whispered as he positioned his powerful body between his legs. "Ready?" Sephiroth teased. Cloud turned away, he was so embarrassed. Sephiroth leaned in closer, his face was inches away. Then, he felt something enter him. It was thick, it was slimy, it was throbbing, and...long. "Damn...you're tight. Relax a little." the silver man said as he thrusted inwardly. Cloud arched his muscled back as Sephiroth screwed him. It hurt. This new feeling tearing open his inside and his butt didn't seem so appealing.

Cloud clenched his teeth and gripped the bedsheets desperately. Even though it hurt, for some reason he couldn't help but feel happy. His virginity was being taken by a man that was desired and admired by all. Even if it was only because of his looks and because, maybe, he didn't have anyone at the moment, Cloud was delighted Sephiroth was actually doing him. Even if later he'd be cast aside when someone else would come in, he would always cherish this painful, yet, amazing moment. "Ahh!" Cloud moaned.

Suddenly, the feeling changed. No longer was his butt hurting, but it felt...incredible. Precum started to slither out of his slit. Cloud gripped the bed sheets even tighter once the pleasure had overtaken him, his claws slit out. Cloud strangled his moans as much as possible. He unexpectedly let a few groans escape. "You feel incredible inside. Everything...ah..is twitching."

"M-master..." Cloud whimpered out. "What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean, pet?"

"Don't...don't people do this when they're in love?"

Sephiroth smirked. While still fucking Cloud, he changed positions. Cloud sitting on his dick while Sephiroth against the bed. Cloud flinched as the cock impaled deeper. "Move." the master said. The pet obeyed, he moved up and down. "Now, an answer to your question. No. People have sex when they want to release their heat. And that's exactly what I'm doing." Those words stabbed Cloud. He didn't have his hopes up, but they still hurt. His pace went a little sloppy. "Hey...you're slowing down. I suppose its time for me to take over then." Sephiroth sat up and flipped Cloud to all fours.

He slammed himself back in earning a throaty groan from the blonde. "Don't fall in love, Cloud. You'll only get hurt." Sephiroth said. Finally breaking, Cloud cummed. His stomach was wet and so were the bedsheets. Moments later, Sephiroth cummed too from all those quivering, twitching muscles sucking in his dick with greed. Cloud felt his stomach and insides become full. "Well, that had to be the first time I ever came." Sephiroth said pulling out. The cum spilled out of Cloud's stretched hole.

The tired cat let himself drop on the bed while Sephiroth lighted a cigarette on the edge of the bed. He felt so tired. It was like being rammed by a horse yet it was an astounding feeling. Cloud wobbled to get up. The shifting of the sheets made Sephiroth glance back, just barely. "Where are you going?" he asked as he blew out smoke. "Oh...I'm sorry. Can I take a shower, master?" he asked. "Why, yes. But, I'll accompany you." Once again, Cloud was washed by his master and tossed into bed. "You sleep." Sephiroth said. "I have...business to attend. I'll be back shortly."

Moments later...

The sound of a car driving by and stopping made Cloud's eyes automatically open. The cat got up in a flash and looked out the bedroom window. Sephiroth came out of a very expensive looking sports car from the passenger's seat. As he walked towards the penthouse-like apartment buildings he stopped when a voice called out to him. The window of the driver's seat slid down. It was a blonde man, older than Cloud but younger than Sephiroth. He was handsome. "What is it, Rufus?" Sephiroth asked the driver. "Kiss me or I'll kidnap your cute little pet." the other man mischievously smirked.

Sephiroth walked over, he leaned down and kissed the blonde man in the car. Cloud felt sick. His heart thumped wildly and his stomach twisted. They were still kissing, tonguing. Cloud didn't want to watch anymore. He threw himself away from the window and tripped on his feet. The horrified cat sat there on his butt. "So...he has other lovers."was all he could say to himself despite how hurt he really was. He knew he wasn't the only one, but he didn't want to watch them be so...passionate.

At the moment, he didn't think of anything else to do but run away. He didn't want to be here when Sephiroth would bring in lovers and he'd have to sleep in the floor or outside. Besides, it was clear Sephiroth would get tired of him somrday. Then he'd be abandoned once again, alone, cold, and hungry. Cloud sprinted to the other window of the bedroom. He unlocked it and jumped out. With ease, he landed on his legs from the second floor. To make things worse, it started to pour. Not rain, _pour_. Cloud stared around. His tears mixed with the rain. He stared back at his master who was unaware of him and making his way back inside his home while the Rufus guy zoomed off in his car.

Cloud ran off when he thought he'd be spotted any moment. Since he was part cat, his speed was advanced. There was no way he could go deeper into the city. He'd be raped. Cloud searched for a clean, people-free place by sniffing the air. A woods would be more appealing than the city. No one else there but other animals. And right now, he couldn't look at a human. Cloud ran to the smell at full speed. He had a small hope Sephiroth would see him and embrace him, but that wasn't happening. He was probably tired and satisfied his bed wasn't taken up by some cat that was forced on him by some lady. Yeah, if anything, Sephiroth was free again.

Due to his negative thinking and despair, he didn't feel the wet grass and mud under his feet. Eventually he came to stop when he tripped on a tree's root. Cloud fell on the mud, his hands stopped his face from touching the wet dirt. But his palms and knees were dirty. Cloud got up and huddled his naked, shivering body to the thick trunk of the tree that caused his fall. It was enough to keep him dry but not warm. Soon, he started coughing and sneezing. _"I should of gone with Aeris at least and begged her to restrain her guard dog." _he scolded himself mentally. _"She would of understood..." _

Cloud buried his face into his knees and cried silently. Suddenly, the light of the full moon was completely shielded from shining on him. Cloud stopped crying and slowly looked up to a pair of green eyes. The cat was frozen. Genesis! "Hey there, cutie. What're you doing here? All alone and naked..." he purred. Cloud made a run for it but the black cat stopped him. "Oh, no you don't. Lets have a little fun~!" Genesis slammed Cloud against the tree trunk and kissed him with lust. He forced in his tongue while his hands roamed down to Cloud's ass, smoothly. "No... Get away!" Cloud tried to fight off the bigger feline who was now kissing his neck. "Stop!" Abruptly, Genesis was forced off of him. Cloud stared up at a pair of red-orange fiery eyes.

A human? The figure was cloaked and had boots on, his hands were gloved with leather. Silver hair was falling from his shoulders. Sephiroth? No, he didn't have these fire-like eyes. The figure was pretty big and through its cloak it was clear this was a man and one with muscle. Much like his master. The mysterious man looked back at Genesis. "Run away before I tear you apart with my jaws." he threatened. His voice was deep and velvety. Genesis didn't need to be asked twice. He dashed like a frightened kitten of a dog's barking. The figure reached out, instantly Cloud flinched. The figure withdrew his hand, half way. "Don't be afraid." he said and reached out again. Cloud turned away but the figure still pet him gently. "I won't hurt you. I'm just like you." the mysterious man said.

The neko cautiously looked back at the man. What did he mean by that? "You'll understand once we're inside." he said. The man lifted Cloud up like a bride and held him close to his wide chest. He could hear a strong, solid heartbeat that made him blush red. The man took Cloud inside a cavern which was dark. As they went deeper, it got brighter and brighter. Suddenly they were in a whole new world. The place seemed brighter than outside. It was green and wide with a waterfall that was incredibly blue and crystal clear. The figure put him down on his feet and took off his robe to reveal the most beautifully muscled seme-body ever, besides Sephiroth's.

Now that they were in light, he realized his hero was tanned. His face was handsome and his hair was spiked on the back but slick on his shoulders. On his head where two ears and a silver fluffy tail swishing behind his mighty legs. To top it off, he was completely naked, besides the boots he was now taking off. This tanned muscular hotness was stunning. "You're a cat, aren't you." the sexy being stated. Cloud nodded. "What is your name?"

"Cloud..."

"My name is Xemnas, Cloud. And I am a wolf."

"Cloud, please follow me." Xemnas said. Cloud was brought to the water fall. "Get in." Xemnas calmly said. "I'm not good with water..." Cloud said. "But you're full of dirt. Go on." Xemnas enunciated. Cloud awkwardly went inside the water until the water reached his chest. When he turned around, he was face to face with Xemnas. He was so close, _too_ close. The cat intended to swim away but the wolf caught his arm. "May I ask you something?" Xemnas said. "That depends..."

"Why were you in the woods? I've never seen another animal besides me in here. There had to be a reason." he said.

The blonde's blue eyes went downcast. "I...don't want to talk about it..." he said lowly. "Cloud, there is no one here but me." Xemnas said lifting the blonde's chin. "Tell me, so I can comfort you." Cloud averted eye contact. "I think I might of fallen in love with my owner but...but...h-he has many temporary lovers and I was one of them." he confessed. "Did he get tired and toss you away?" Xemnas asked. "No... I ran away before he did. And after I...I saw him with someone."  
"You weren't sure if it was a lover?"

"No, I am. They...they kissed rather lustfully."

"I see. Do you think you could get over him?" Xemnas asked. "H-huh..?"

Xemnas got closer, driving Cloud back until he was on his toes. He was about to fall into the water but Xemnas held him. The wolf leaned forward to kiss Cloud but he backed away, his head hit the rocky wall behind him. Xemnas was still holding Cloud, he brought his lips to meet pale ones. The two made out. Cloud was surprised at himself for responding so well and how hungry he was for more.

When Xemnas parted the neko almost scowled at his helper. Cloud was panting, he brought his own lips back into Xemnas and wrapped his arms around his neck. Xemnas himself was stunned but he returned the embrace and the kiss. His erection was hardening. Cloud broke the kiss and gasped when it was rubbing against his own. "A-ah!" he moaned. Something snapped in the wolf. He liked the groan the cat made, so he made him do it again.

Xemnas rubbed himself against Cloud. "Ah...ahh.." the neko moaned lustfully. "X-Xemnas..." he said looking back up to the wolf. Xemnas was intrigued. How did this exotic cat sound like when he was entered? "Cloud...can I enter you?" Xemnas asked. Cloud gave a nod. Xemnas lowered his hand inside the water and used two digits to stretch the neko-boy's hole. Cloud gripped bulging rocks from the stone wall. This was more pleasurable than the first time. His cock was springing up to life. Xemnas grabbed it and pumped it while entering his third finger inside Cloud.

Cloud felt so good. There was pleasure everywhere in his senses. He sighed when Xemnas stopped. The wolf took Cloud's legs in his hands. "Wrap your legs around me." he said as he helped the cat do as he asked. "And your arms too." Cloud wrapped his arms loosely around Xemnas's neck. Xemnas slowly slid himself inside of Cloud. Finally, the whole huge meat-stick was inside. With a quick breath, he started to move in. Cloud gripped the tanned body thrusting inside of him and started to moan. He desperately clawed at Xemnas's back. Blood slithered from all the scratches but Xemnas ignored.

To get his revenge, he bit down his fangs on Cloud's shoulder instantly drawing blood. He lapped the teared skin with his tongue to clean away the blood. He kissed Cloud passionately and stuck his tongue inside his mouth. Cloud's eyes flapped open once Xemnas hit his sweet spot. The place that made him see white and believe in heaven. "Ahh! Th-there!" he groaned. Xemnas went faster and deeper than before. "Harder..." Cloud whimpered. The wolf was fucking the neko-boy so hard his sack was smacking against Cloud's butt. The pain grew dull eventually from being hit too much.

"X-Xemnas..." Cloud stammered. Xemnas groaned in reply. "Make me cum." the blonde said. Xemnas let go one of Cloud's thighs, he used his own leg to sustain him, and began teasing a pink nub. Cloud tensed, he unintentionally cramped Xemnas's dick. The silver haired wolf jolted at the sudden suckling feeling. He groaned lowly in pleasure and went in deeper. After teasing Cloud's nipples to the point they were erect, he began to play with the boy's dick. "You're a...good size..." Xemnas panted as he jerked off Cloud. "So are you—a-ah!"

Cloud came all over Xemna's hand. The man licked the sweet paste clean and grabbed Cloud's thigh he had discharged before. With a few final thrusts, Xemnas felt himself unleash his load inside of Cloud. Xemnas and Cloud both stood there, panting. The wolf sill inside of the cat. Xemnas got out of the wet cavern, cum rained out, and swam back a bit, away from Cloud. "Can you move?" he asked. Cloud slowly shook his head. Xemnas rocked him like an animal that he was. His energy had been sucked out.

"Come here." Xemnas said with opened arms. He knew the poor cat would limp but he couldn't help but want to see him do it. He was a sadist after all but was gentle with the poor boy. He had enough pain with his ex-owner after all. Hurting him even more would be too cruel. Cloud looked like a new born deer that couldn't stand on his legs yet. He swam his way to the wolf. Xemnas hoped he wouldn't drown though. Cloud flumped forward, his face against the silver haired tanned beast's chest.

Xemnas closed his muscled arms around Cloud's slim waist. He cradled Cloud close and held him like a princess. Xemnas swam until his bare feet met the ground and walked on the grass. He felt a little odd at himself. He actually screwed a male and he had enjoyed it. Besides that, he didn't eat him either or torture him. Why was he so attracted to the cat? He was a feline and he was a canine. Completely different types. A delicious vanilla scent filled his senses. What was that? Xemnas stared down at the unconscious cat in his arms. Once he did, the scent became stronger.

The aroma was coming from him. Xemnas recognized this scent, as a bearing animal's scent. But it was a rare scent, one he has never smelt. That meant one thing: Cloud was a rare breed. Had he impregnated him?

Back with Sephiroth...

Sephiroth unlocked the door to his apartment. Expectantly, everything was dark like he had left it and in place. He walked towards his room and opened the entrance. The general froze completely once he didn't see a familiar flexible neko boy asleep in his bed like he had ordered him to. Sephiroth searched frantically all over the home—nothing. Cloud was gone. The silver haired man grabbed the home phone and speed dialed Aeris. "Hello?" the woman mumbled. She sounded sleepy. "Is Cloud with you?" Sephiroth urgently questioned. "No. Why? He's not with you?" Aeris quickly overcame of her drowsy state. "I went out for a bit and when I came back he wasn't in my bed."

Aeris, who was drinking a bit of water, spit out what was inside her mouth. "In...your bed?" she coughed. "You guys didn't...do it, did you?" she asked. "That doesn't matter right now. Do you have any idea where he could of gone?" he asked. He knew Aeris knew more about animals than he did so it wouldn't hurt to ask her about cats usual whereabouts. "Has anything odd happened lately?" Aeris asked. "Yes. A male cat older than Cloud broke into my apartment. By the way he was acting, he probably wanted to mate with him." Sephiroth informed. "Do you know his name?" Aeris asked. "No."

"Well, how did he look? For some reason I think I might know who you're talking about."

"He had red hair, red coat, black ears and tail."

"That's Genesis all right, he's an alley cat. He broke into my house too."

"Do you know where to find him?" Sephiroth urged. "Well, since you're in the richer parts of town, he should be there somewhere. Since its raining and is quite popular with the humans and is a playboy, try at the clubs. Like...the Pink Panther. He'd surely be there about now."

Sephiroth hung up and rushed out. He picked one of his many sports car, the first one he saw which was a glossy black 350-Z Nissan with radiantly shining silver rims and zoomed to the club at full speed. Sephiroth slammed the door to his car close. The buffed security guards tried to stop him by saying: "Suspicious members are not welcomed" as if he was in some sort of mafia gang or something. But Sephiroth shoved them aside as if they were nothing. He opened the door with force and tossed aside anyone in his way. The pinkness of the lights radiating the room and skimpy clothed young men and women would of disgusted him, but right now, none of that mattered.

Women known as strippers danced in cages for men and men danced in cages for women. The club was full and the dj was playing the latest hits. A cute boy, probably a slutty high schooler, hugged his arm. "Hey there, tiger. How about I give you the time of your life?" he flirted. "I think not. But you might be useful if you tell me where the fuck is this dumb ass Genesis." Sephiroth grumbled. "Oooh~~ Does he owe you money?" the cute boy dressed in short-shorts asked. "Where the hell is he? He owes me much more than money."

"Oh, I see. Follow me, hot stuff."

Sephiroth ignored all the admiring stares of both genders. He was led to the bar where the familiar red haired black cat was drowning himself in liquor with a bunch of cute boys similar and as slutty as the one who was holding his hand. When they got there, Sephiroth snatched his arm away from the boy. "Hey, Gen. Some one here wants to speak to ya." Genesis turned. His smile faded once he saw the discouraging man. "You." was all he said. "What do you want?" he asked shakily. Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's collar and lunged him forward. "Where the fuck is Cloud?" he snapped. "H-how should I know?" Genesis stuttered.

The general back handed the black cat, all the cute boys and other people stopped their doings and gasped in fear. "Tell me where he is!" Sephiroth roared. Genesis was shaking in fear, he was bleeding gallons from his nose. "I-I-I ran into him. He was naked and wet in the woods. I was j-just fooling around with him when some guy came and took him away." Genesis sputtered his own blood. "In the woods, you say? Who took him? How did he look like?"

"I d-d-don't know who the f-fuck he was! He just ap...p-peared out of nowhere and took him into some cavern."

Sephiroth tossed Genesis back into his seat and stormed away. The people made room for him, not wanting to be the next victim. Sephiroth went back inside his car and headed for the woods.

Back with Cloud...

Cloud was in heaven. Xemnas was hugging him protectively as both were lazily and naked laying in a room of fluffy furs and soft pelts. It felt so good even to walk. "Did you hunt all these?" Cloud asked as he ran his hand over a white smooth fluffy pelt, probably of a bunny's. "I did." Xemnas said, his knuckle was against his cheek while his elbow was resting on top of a mass of pelts, his other arm was snaked around Cloud's waist while the cat's back was facing him. "I feel sorry for them..." Cloud said, nuzzling the same fur he was petting. "I have to survive in some way, don't I? And when its winter or its cold like right now, this is the best room."

Xemnas leaned closer and kissed Cloud's shoulder. "I'm glad I rescued you from that cat." he said grabbing the white cat in a hug. "Me too." Cloud responded. "He had attacked me before, you know. Ah!" Cloud yelped when Xemnas began teasing his nipples while brushing his lips to his neck. "Mmm...is that so? The bastard...I should have eaten him. But right now, I'm going to eat you." Xemnas pinched and rubbed Cloud's hard-growing studs while sucking on his neck. "Oh? Are you hard from just a few teases?" Xemnas smirked noticing Cloud's erection. He reached down and milked him. "A-ah! Xemnas...the furs will get dirty." Cloud said, his face bright red. "Is that what worries you? All right then, I'll take care of it."

Xemnas made Cloud lay against his back and mounted him, silver ears perked up and tail swishing with determination. He opened Cloud's legs and ran a finger to the slit of his penis, drawing a drop of precum. "I'll swallow every last bit so the furs wont get dirty."

"I'm afraid that wont happen." said a different voice. Both stared up at the intruder. "So this is where you have been hiding, hm?" Sephiroth calmly said as he walked towards his pet. Xemnas growled lowly and tightened his embrace of his newly lover. "I see you had no trouble in replacing me. How tragic." Sephiroth slightly frowned as he circled the couple.

He suddenly stopped, his gaze deep into Cloud's. "As heart warming as this is, you are mine." was all he said. But the words sounded cold and chilling. Sephiroth extended a leather gloved hand. "Come here." he ordered in a deadly tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(For those of you curious about the tiny bit of SephxRufus, Seph was obviously the seme)

Cloud was about to go over to his master, when he felt a grip to his wrist. The blonde looked at Xemnas. His eyes told him to stay. But he couldn't stay. Who was he kidding? He still loved Sephiroth. Cloud took one step forward, Xemna's grip on him didn't loosen. _"What if he brings in a lover and I have to end up on the streets?" _Cloud asked himself. All those times of being thrown out or replaced where getting to him. But before he could start regretting, Sephiroth lost all patience and snatched Cloud away from Xemnas. He didn't think of dealing with the wolf, right now, Cloud was what mattered. He lifted him up with ease and disappeared. Xemnas was left alone. "I'll get you back, Cloud." He snarled at the thought of the silver haired man tormenting the poor neko.

The slim neko was silent the whole time his master drove fumingly back home. He didn't speak a word to him, but he could tell he was ultra pissed off. The dreadful time came when they arrived. Cloud never felt so scared in his life. What would his master do to him? Would he hit him? Sephiroth got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Cloud silently followed. He stood a few inches away from Sephiroth as they walked. He felt his heart pounding wildly as Sephiroth took out his keys and opened the door to his home. He made Cloud go first and waited until he was fully inside to slam the door behind him and heavily lock it. He even set up his advanced security alarm.

Sephiroth faced Cloud. Since when was he ten times his size? There was something about the way his owner looked right now that made him feel even smaller. "Lets go to my study room." his voice thundered. Cloud was terrified. Sephiroth's eyes glowed dangerously. He narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you going?" he asked. Cloud slowly nodded and took the lead. He could feel Sephiroth's stare on his naked back. It was nerving. Cloud opened the door to the dark room. He was about to turn on the lights, but Sephiroth stopped him. "Don't bother." was all he said. "O-okay..." the blonde mumbled in response.

"Follow me, Cloud." Sephiroth calmly said but his words dripped with venom. Cloud obeyed, he followed his master who was walking towards a huge window taking up all of one wall. What was so important about the window? Suddenly, Cloud found his body pressed against the cold window. His hands plastered in the surface and so was his cock. What was going on? Whatever it was, so far the neko didn't like it. He heard Sephiroth unzip his pants. _"Oh no..." _

Cloud looked in horror at his reflection as he felt the head of his master's huge cock kiss his entrance. _"No way! Sephiroth's going to do it here!?" _The lights weren't on, but the lights of the balcony were, so he was still visible. He let out a cry of pain as he felt a giant dick intrude his ass and force it to stretch. "I going to fuck you senseless in here so the world can see who you belong to." Cloud's ass was rammed in a fierce speed. His ears dropped dead and his tail twitched wildly. His legs were about to, but he forced himself to stay up causing more pain for his body.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, was desperate to make his pet understand he was his and no one elses. The lights of the city flashed before his eyes. It was nauseating and so was Sephiroth's stamina. He let his torso and back slump down while his ass was up and hands were gripping at the flat glass. The silver haired man's hands were the only thing gentle on his hips. Suddenly his chest was forced up by a firm hand on the middle of it. Cloud's head leaned against Sephiroth's shoulder while being fucked. "Cum without my permission, and I'll fuck you in front of your precious lover." Sephiroth whispered into his human ear then nibbled on the cat one.

Two elegant fingers were forced inside his small mouth. "Suck." Cloud heard his master calmly order while thrusting inside him. Cloud whimpered, but he obeyed. It was a good thing he did, Sephiroth's nibbling and him sucking on his fingers distracted him from the warm red liquid coming out of his hole. Feeling wicked, Sephiroth purposely wanted Cloud to cum in order to show Xemnas that Cloud would never be his. He smirked as he reached down to Cloud's own cock and began to expertly stroke him. He smiled when Cloud made a loud hopeless moan.

It was so hard to suck in the cum when pleasure was a every corner. His moans were shallow but could be heard. Someone was knocking but they didn't he didn't even hear it. Sephiroth, however, chose to ignore it.


	3. Heads up

Yo~

Sup? Its me your fellow SephCloud lover: VIIIxXIII~! ^3^

Anyways, I got both good and bad news.

First the bad: I wont be updating as much, I mean, I will write, but a few sentences but on my documents not on fanfiction. However, I will try me very, very best to update as much as I can and publish it~~~ Now, why will I take a wee bit longer? Well, 'cause I got works of my own, I have to design a few things, and write some other stuff~

The good news: I'm working on a few new projects for yaoi Disney lovers (like me 8D ) and more of SephCloud! SPOILER! Its going to be a highschool version called Highschool Enix! As for the ones interested in the Disney yaoi, here's the pairings:

SitkaxKenai, DenahixKenai, AladdinxEric, AladdinxAdam, FlynnxTarzan, Li ShangxJim Hawkins that's a maybe, Shere Khanx Scar (human versions of Euphoric-Geek from deviantART. Spoiler, they're HAWT the way the draws them XD

Anyways, that is all~~ BUT LIKE I SAID, I WILL DO MY VERY BEST TO UPDATE THE STORIES MORE THAN JUST ONE SENTENCE ON MY OPENOFFICE~


	4. Chapter 3

Aeris frowned. She knocked again. She could hear noise inside although she couldn't really put a finger on what they were saying. "Sephiroth? Its me, Aeris." she said in a loud voice. She could of sworn she heard a breathy moan. Something like: "A-ah...!" That sounded like Cloud a little bit... What were those two doing? "Sephiroth, I know you're in there. Did you ever find Cloud?" she asked. "Nn... Yeah, I did. He's...right in here with me." she heard him grunt out through pants. What on earth was he doing in there? With Cloud... This was getting a little fishy...

"Oh, fuck..." Aeris perked up. Okay, that was definitely Cloud. "I-I c-can't hold it..." she heard Cloud pant. "Please, let me cum." Oh my. Aeris knew exactly what was going on the other side of the door. "Not yet, my little pet. Not yet." She let out a sad sigh. Cloud was definitely going to be heart broken, or maybe he all ready was. She decided to take him back tomorrow and take his chances with Cloud dealing with Angeal, her guard dog.

Hey guys! Sorry, this was a really short chapter. I promise I'll make chapter 4 longer. I just wanted chapter 3 to focus a bit more on Aeris's point of view. I hope you enjoyed and Gaia bless the ones following this fanfic~ I love you so much TT^TT


	5. Chapter 4

Cloud awoke, alone, cold, in a king sized bed—naked of course. As soon as he moved, every muscle in his body burned. Cloud gritted his small kitten fangs tightly. God, his ass hurt more than anything. He blushed when he recalled his brutal "love making" yesterday. Well, that sure was surprising. What part wasn't? Sephiroth went through the trouble of looking for him, finding him, taking him back, and...well yeah—screwed his wildly like an animal against the glass window for the world and fellow neighbors to see. He had more reasons to not show his face ever again. Thanks to his master...

Cloud felt his feelings rush to his cheeks then to his eyes, tears spilled. Sephiroth was a very complicated man to understand, indeed. Too much drama, he just wanted his original master back, but, she had that watch dog horny for cats. Although someone would of strongly accused of everything being Aeris's fault, it wasn't. The woman was almost assaulted by men in her home. Now, she didn't take their shit. Although seeming a gentle woman **(note from author, I kinda wanted to make Aeris a little tougher but not like Tifa, hehe) **she was definitely not an easy target.

The blonde neko stood up and stretched. If anyone was in the room with him, they'd be salivating at that nice sleek body of his. He looked around for clothing. The only clothing there was Sephiroth's but he was terrified of even touching it, his master seemed to have a possessive side. Even if he dared, master was three times his size. He'd look stupid. **(Not true, he'd look cute.) **Cloud shyly opened the door and peeked out. He went into the vast living room—no one there, then into the kitchen—no one there as well.

Cloud flopped on the soft expensive leather sofa. "Gaia, I'm so...lonely." he said into the nothing, out loud. His voice slightly echoed. There was a television, a sixty three inch plasma, but being a cat—he had no clue how to work one! And the time he spent here, master hadn't watched it, so he couldn't observe and learn. "Now what?" he asked with a sigh. Cloud cuddled his body into a tight ball, his arms hugging his knees against his chest. There was nothing else to do but sleep. He wasn't even hungry and didn't feel like messing around with inanimate objects. Mice didn't sound good either. He doubted Sephiroth had a pest problem, though.

There was a loud knocking sound. It sounded...angry. This frightened Cloud. Was it Sephiroth? Was he home all ready? Cloud felt tempted to open the door, but last time he did, it was a molesting cat twice his size. Cloud padded over, softly, and looked down through the crack of the door. Black boots. Well, Sephiroth had some too... The banging continued. "Cloud, open up." said Sephiroth's voice. Cloud's face lit up. _"Master!" _

He unlocked the door and opened only to stare in horror at two nekos. One was Genesis, and the other one was unknown. All he knew was that the other neko wasn't really a neko, but a german shepherd. A really big and intimidating one. Where was Sephiroth? He had heard him! "Sweetest Cloud, meet Jake, a really, and I mean, _really _talented voice impressionist." Genesis smirked. "Show him." he said to the dog. "Hey there, Cloud. Looking good, I didn't even have to undress you myself." Jake said, an exact copy of his master's voice.

Cloud took steps back, Jake followed with every step. "Aw, where you going, sweetheart? Don't be shy." Jake pushed Cloud to the ground. He was only using a hint of his force, but Cloud stumbled on his back. "Wh-what's going on?" he trembled. Jake mounted him, his grip on Cloud's thin wrists. "Well, your boyfriend came and humiliating me in front of everyone. So I wanted a little revenge." Genesis explained. "What are you talking about? What's going on?" Cloud asked, he tried to squirm away and keep his distance from the dog. "Ugh! So dense! Little beauty, my friend here is going to rape the living hell out of you." Genesis said.

The blonde felt fear like none other times in his entire life. "N-no!" he shouted as Jake loomed over him, his face close to his. Possibly for a kiss. "Stop!" he shouted as he felt the other's lips ghost over his. BAM! The door slammed open. The three stared at another big and fierce some looking dog. This one a black husky. "Who the fuck are you?" Jake demanded. The husky had spiked haired and seemed older than anyone in the room. He stomped over, shoved Genesis aside, grabbed Jake by his shirt and tossed him away like the trash that he was.

The newcomer expressionlessly looked down on Cloud and helped him to his feet. "Are you all right?" he asked. Cloud slowly nodded. Where and why was this person here? "Come with me." he said. The slim cat didn't have time to even protest, he was picked up and carried like a princess. "Miss Aeris is eager to see you." he said. Wait..._this _was the guard dog that was horny for cats? He seemed to keep his urges in check just fine to him! "W-who are you?" Cloud squeaked out. "I'm sorry, I'm—" The bigger dog side way kicked Jake before he could land a hit on him. "Angeal." he finished after knocking him out. "Lets go." he said.

Angeal stepped over Genesis and ran outside where his master waited for him calmly. "I'm here, miss." he said. "Good. I'll be at home in a minute. I need to talk to Sephiroth." she said firmly. "Of course, miss. Shall I escort you to the ShinRa corporation?" he asked. "No. You take Cloud home. And Angeal, keep yourself controlled. This is serious."

"I'll do my best." he said then walked away.

xxxXXXXxxx

Aeris knocked on Sephiroth's office door impatiently. "Yes, come in." she heard him say. Aeris immediately entered when he barely finished. Sephiroth stared up at her from looking over some files. "Aeris." he said. "What a pleasant surprise." He sure didn't sound to happy however. "Please, make yourself comfortable and state your business." he said looking back at his paperwork. Aeirs didn't take a seat, she stood close to the door. "I'm taking Cloud back." she said briefly.

Sephiroth stared up at her with greater interest this time. "What?" he asked. "I'm taking him back. In fact—I all ready took him from you. He isn't safe with you." she said remembering last nights "incident". "He almost got raped, again." she said with a frown. "You obviously cant take care of him and I doubt you want his company. This was all my fault, really. I forced him on you, but now I'm taking him back. I hope you enjoyed yesterday's day with him." she said.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes for a moment. "It was that black cat again wasn't it." he stated. "It doesn't matter who it was, what matters is that you can't take care of him. He all ready ran away from you once, he's not comfortable with you." Aeris coldly said. "He's mine." Sephiroth growled. "Not anymore." the woman said then walked away before the man could say anything else.

Well~ that was it. I hope you enjoyed, next chapter is going to show a bit of AngealxCloud but lets not forget this is still a CloudxSeph. He will come for his kitten~~~ Bye ya'll~~~ ^0^


	6. Chapter 5

Cloud felt a wave of relief when he arrived at his old haven. The house was still as bright filled with healthy flowers as ever. Lillies bloomed more than any flower and were more of a variety. There were many others, like a Black Magic, Marigolds, Violets, Baby's Breath, Honey Suckles, and many others. Her house was one a nice rich old lady would want, or a tree hugger. It wasn't a small house, it was spacey. He couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it'd be for Angeal if it was a tiny house.

The lean cat was lead inside. By this time, he had completely forgotten he was butt naked. Angeal, on the other hand, didn't. "What's your name again?" he asked. His eyes couldn't leave Cloud's ass. "Cloud." the cat answered. "Cloud, huh? Nice name." Angeal felt sweat beagn to trickle down his face and heat build up inside his body. How he really wanted to pound his rod inside him. No doubt he was tight as hell. "Uh, I'm going to find clothing for you." he said then walked into his room.

Cloud looked around. Aeris had redecorated a bit. It looked much better than before. She had thrown out the lame dull vases and brought in white jade cherry blossoms printed ones. They brightened the house up even more. He sat on his heels with his arms placed between his crotch and hands firmly holding onto the sofa. **(Spider-man position, so sexy *nosebleed*)** Oh, she had also replaced the wall paper way up by the ceiling. It was more of a cheerful mixture than the other rather mysterious one she had.

Angeal was back. He had brought one of his own shirts that would probably sag on that little body, and a pair of basketball shorts he was shocked Aeris even had in the first place. When he arrived at the living room he dropped the clothing as well as his mouth. Before his very eyes was the sexiest ass and back he had ever seen in the best position. The way Cloud's body arched and his thighs were spread outwards.** (still Spidey position, I luv Spider-man :3 ) **_"I swear he's doing it in on purpose." _Angeal thought. Cloud turned around and gave a smile. The sexiest grin ever! He stood up, slowly and sensually (not on purpose) and walked over. "You dropped the clothing." he said picking them up. "Are you okay?"

The dog was losing control of himself. Cloud noticed the man's dismay. "Hey, are you feeling well? You look kinda flustered." he said. "I...I'm fine. Just, please get dressed all ready." he said. "Right." Cloud put on his clothes as quickly as he could. He had forgotten Angeal had a thing for cats, and being naked wasn't helping anybody. While slipping on his shirt, he caught Angeal staring at his chest. Oh boy. "Um, I'm going to the garden—if that's okay." he said timidly. Angeal had one word: adorable. "Y-yes, help yourself."

Cloud walked around the bedroom. He found a white tiny little glass house without a door**. **He went inside and was in awe. It was like a mini garden house in here. He found a cushioned body length bench and layed himself there on his stomach. This bench was very comfortable. He moaned in pleasure and began to purr lightly. He felt safe, for the moment.

The cute cat had slept for a few hours **(the amazing facts about cats—they sleep a hell of a lot haha) **and Angeal was beginning to worry. Was it normal for him to sleep that much? Didn't he get hungry? He decided to wake him up to eat. When he came inside the glass house, his mouth hanged again at the sight before his eyes—a cute little cat laying on his stomach with his butt out. The shorts were lifted up a little bit to reveal his butt cheek. Probably from tossing and turning. Besides that, his shirt was lifted to show a delicious display of a leanly muscled back.

That was the last straw. He knew Cloud wasn't doing this on purpose, but it sure seemed like it. Angeal rushed over quietly and loomed over the boy, placing his hands to the sides of the bench. He nearly jumped away when Cloud moaned and turned to his back. Now he had a full visible view of his mouth watering nipples and firm stomach.

Angeal reached forward, slowly, and layed a warm gentle hand on the middle of he smaller heaving chest. He felt the neko's steady heartbeat as well as his own wildly thumping one. His chest was so smooth and soft... Angeal lean over Cloud's chest, moved his hand lower, and placed a light peck on the middle. He paused for a moment, waiting for any actions from the one below him. So far so good. He advanced by kissing again, less softly, followed by a suckle. This time, Cloud released a open mouthed moan.

Angeal froze. Waiting for further sound. He waited for about twenty seconds, then continued on Cloud's collarbone. He licked and decided to nibble a little as well. When he got tired, he decided to suck on the one spot he anticipated more. First, he softly ran his thumb across the pink nub, earning a shiver from the heavily sleeping cat. **(Btw, cat's are totally not heavy sleepers...) **He lowered his neck until his breath was ghosting over Cloud's nipple.

Then he heard Aeris open the door and holler "I'm home!" Angeal immediately withdrew himself and ran to greet his master, blushing red. "Damn! I was so close!" he muttered. "What was that?" Aeris asked, she was in front of him. "Nothing, miss. How did it go with the general?"

"I wouldn't say terrific, but I think he gets the picture." she said. "Where's Cloud?" she asked looking around. "Asleep in the garden house. He's been out for hours." Angeal said. "You didn't try anything, did you?" Aeris asked in suspicion. "Of course not, miss." Angeal lied. "Good boy." Aeris said. "Now, lets eat something, hm?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl~ I'm back, sorry I took too long :) I've been working on my own stuff, improving my drawing, correcting and re-editing a few other stuff and working on a real treat for Tygron-O fans, NightwingxBatman, NightwingxSuperman fans as well~ And for those of you have a deviantART, I drew an Akuroku/Anti-Xion drawing but haven't scanned it yet. Sorry guys if you like Xion, but I'm not a fan of number XIV, forgive me if you like her but if you don't, well then cool ;)**

Sephiroth sat in his office at ShinRa corporation. He tapped his gloved fingers impatiently against his metallic desk. Why was he so irritated? He couldn't concentrate on doing any work for the past hours. He didn't even notice Zack knocking until he busted the door open. "Hey, Seph, you should answer your door. " he said. Sephiroth didn't respond, he just glowered at him. "Anyways, the boss wants you to give him a visit." Sephiroth growled, Zack knew this was a bad time. "Should I tell that this might not be the best of times?" he suggested lowly. "No need to, Zack."

Both turned to see at the blonde man leaning against the door frame. "Can you excuse us?" he said at the spiked haired man. Zack gave a nod and closed the door behind him. "And just what the fuck do you want?" Sephiroth snapped. **(Ooh my, language Sephy! Tsk, tsk, tsk! That's how pissed off you are, eh?) **Rufus was going to sit down on the general's desk, or lap, but he was afraid his head might be missing in the next five seconds so he didn't do neither. "What are you so mad of?" he asked crossing his arms.

Sephiroth glared at him intensely, hoping out of nowhere he was sliced in half. Rufus smirked. "It has something to do with your little cat, right? How is he? I've been dying to meet him. I heard he's really cute." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Where is he? At home? That might not be a good idea—what if I decide to go back on my word and...taste him a little." he said. "He's safe." was all Sephiroth said. "What makes you so sure?" Rufus cocked an eyebrow. "He's not with me anymore."

Rufus twitched at this. "He's—w-what!?" The blonde man seemed to be angry. "Where the hell is he!?" he shouted. "At a safer environment." Sephiroth calmly said. "You could of given him to me!" Rufus roared, forgetting the fact that he wasn't really the boss here. "So you can do what? Rape the hell out of him?" Wait, why was he so concerned all of a sudden? "Isn't that what _you _did?" Rufus said accusingly. "So what? He liked it." the silver haired man said with s shrug. "Well, whatever. I'll find him since you obviously tossed a nice piece of ass aside."

The blonde man was about to leave, until Sephiroth's massive chest was suddenly in front of him. "He's mine." he said with a glow of his eerie eyes. "Then why did you get rid of him?" Rufus challenged. "He wasn't safe with me, so someone came to pick him up." The blonde man smiled widely. "I know who it was." he said, then tried to shove past the general, but instead he was driven back by a powerful push. "Don't. You. Dare." he said putting a hand on Masamune's sheath. "Are yo threatening me?" Rufus asked.

Sephiroth kept his hand to his Masamune and glared. "Fine. Keep your little cat for as long as you can, but the second you get tired of him, I'll put the prince act and "rescue" him." Rufus smirked. This time, Sephiroth let him pass, although he knew Cloud was in grave danger. He had to get him back as soon as possible. He slowly began to realize how much he really missed his sweet pet.

XXXxxxxXXX

Sephiroth stormed to Aeris's house. He didn't bother knocking, he broke the door with a spartan kick. The security alarm rang loudly, but Sephiroth's fist shut it up. While walking in speed, his eyes darted everywhere for his little pet's familiar yellow spikes. Aeris seemed to not be here at the time. So where the heck was her dog. He heard the cracking noise of the sound of knuckles. Sephiroth turned halfway and met with a tall black haired man it seemed. Except, he had small black pointy ears, and a bushy tail. _"So this is Aeris's guard dog. The dumb witch, she left Cloud with __**him**__? He could of easily raped him." _

While thinking, the silver general dodged every attack the dog did. Eventually, Sephiroth got bored. So he kneed him, punched his stomach and threw him across the room. He pointed the tip of his Masamune to Angeal's throat. "Where is Cloud?" he demanded with a scowl. The dog just glared at him. "Tell me, or you'll die right here."

"Sephiroth?"

The two pair of eyes stared at the lithe yawning figure dressed casually. "What are you doing here?" Cloud asked curiously. Sephiroth forgot Angeal's existence, but he didn't put away Masamune. He walked over, leaned down and kissed Cloud's soft lips. How he missed them. Cloud was suddenly caught in a tight embrace. "Come back to me." he heard his ex-master say softly.

Cloud was stunned in place. He didn't know what was more shocking—getting hugged by Sephiroth, or how gentle he sounded right now. He was snapped out of it when he heard Angeal growl. Cloud struggled to look over Sephiroth's shoulder. The fact that Sephiroth's lips began to brush against his neck didn't help either. A pleading look at Angeal made the dog recognize Cloud wanted to go back with his unknowingly caring master. He got up quietly, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Cloud quivered when Sephiroth slipped a hand up his shirt, and began to softly caress his nipples. "W-wait, not h-here..." Cloud said. "Mmm, why not?" Sephiroth said through breaks of sucks. "Lets...lets just go home..." Cloud quietly said. He felt Sephiroth smirk smugly. "You're call." Now he could tell Aeris it was Cloud's choice. **(You're so evil Seph! :O )**

XXXXX

Cloud clawed at the bedsheets as his master thrusted inside him. Gaia, sex right now was far more incredible than before. Too bad his back was facing Sephiroth. He badly wanted to see his face. Apparently, the general thought the same. Cloud felt his body suddenly lifted to sit on Sephiroth's lap, back still facing him, and one of his legs hauled higher so he could impale him better than before. Sephiroth nipped at Cloud's furry ears, making the boy twitch **(he's not really a boy, but he does seem younger than any character)**. "I want to cum..." Cloud pleaded. Sephiroth smirked and looked at the ribbon with a nice little bell tied to his pet's cock that rang with every thrust. "But it looks so cute on you." Sephiroth said licking Cloud's human ear. "P-please, master!" the neko mewled, ears and tail twitching.

"Since you asked so nicely..." Sephiroth's hand teased the boy's cock a little first, pumping him slowly. "A-ahh!" Cloud moaned desperately for release. Sephiroth slowly pulled at the ribbon, until it was off. Right when Cloud's restraints were gone, he cummed all over the headboard. **(They're facing the headboard of the bed, sorry, didn't clarify that). **Both sat there, panting and tired. In another swift movement, Cloud was laying on his side, his face met with a wide muscled chest—he was being embraced. "Master, are we going to sleep?" the neko asked, his voice muffled. "Just for a little since its still day time. All right?"

"Yes..."

"Good, now sleep."

XxXXXxX

Xemnas's stared up at a dark window in the second floor. Cloud's scent was strong here. Xemnas inhaled the sweet scent. It was sweeter than last time, which meant Cloud was pregnant.

**Cliffhanger, I know sorry~ Oh gee, who's kid is it? Xemnas's or Seph's? Comment please and tell me what you think and don't leave me hanging 'cause it'd be awkward :/ L8rz~ **


	8. Please read guyz :)

Hola, amigos encantados, it is I—VIIIxXII! (Oh yeah, I speak Spanish although I dread I'm not Mexican, but Hispanic T3T). I have a nice treat for you GerIta or Hetalia lovers~~~~ A fanfiction already featured in called Sweet Moment. Check it out if you wanna, or if you love GerIta. Its smutty, so, that's one of the best parts~ For those of you reading "Neko Cloud, Owner Seph", I'd like you to know I'm already working on whatever chapter I left off on (sowie, don't remember, was it chp 6 or 7?) As for the ones reading my DmC fanfiction, I will continue still and it looks like Nero is stuck being uke to three semes. Poor him! :'(

Alrighty guyz, catch ya l8rz :)


	9. Sorry guys

Oh hey guys :P For those of you who actually checked out Sweet Moment or at least wanted to, I deleted it because this person was _so _rude it actually got to me and I deleted it. So...yeah, sorry to those of you who were interested. As for you rude ass people, if you don't like it please don't be rude and hurt other people's feelings. That was completely heart breaking and terrible. Erm, I don't think I want to write so there might not be any updates any time soon...sorry :(


	10. Chapter 7 FIN

Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know I'm rushing it, but I kinda want this fanfic to end already. Besides, cats get pregnant fast and give birth quick. **

Xxxx~Time Jump~xxxX

Cloud awoke to soft kisses to his neck. He slowly fluttered his eyes open only to stare at a pair of slitted eyes. "You've finally awoken." Sephiroth said. Cloud gave a small smile at his master, but the man didn't return it. It seemed, Sephiroth was glaring at him. Had he done something wrong? The neko studied his owner more closely. The human's (whatever Seph is) dangerous eyes were staring directly at Cloud's stomach. The blonde followed his gaze. His blue eyes fell upon a slight bump on his usual flat stomach.

The blonde's eyes were widened in shock and horror. That bump meant one thing—he was pregnant. Cloud slowly looked back up at his owner. Oh man did he looked pissed. Could it be, Sephiroth didn't want a child? The powerful man frowned, he leaned downwards and began to sniff and nuzzle the neko's slim neck. A single large, but strong hand was placed on the baby bump.

Sephiroth stood silent for a moment, then withdrew. "You're pregnant." was all he said. **(Well, no duh.)** Cloud flinched at the way he said "pregnant". "Is that...a bad thing?" the blonde lowly said. "No, its not. But it is when its not my child." Cloud's eyes widened. "W-what...?" "That child isn't mine." Sephiroth said, eyes glinting dangerously. "Kill him before he's born."

Cloud felt bits of tears on the corner of his eyes. "N-no." he stuttered. Sephiroth frowned. "What did you say?" he growled. "You have no right, he's my baby." Cloud said, he was sitting straight up by now. "And you're mine, so I get to decide." Cloud got out of bed, holding his stomach protectively. "No." he said, slowly walking backwards towards the door. Sephiroth got up and threateningly made his way to the neko.

Before Cloud could grab for the doorknob, Sephiroth jumped at him, slamming him against the door. "Sephiroth, please no!" Cloud cried. The silver man stared down at the younger one in pity. He sighed and hugged the boy close to his massive chest. "I'm sorry I scared you." **(By this time Seph grown a little softer.) **"You may keep him, but he will definitely not receive any affection from me."

Cloud smiled brightly through his tears. He hugged the taller man's neck and kissed him. "Thank you." he said laying his head against his chest. Sephiroth stroked the blonde spikes and returned the hug.

::::More time skip:::::

Cloud smiled as his tanned baby boy suckled at the milk from his breast. His golden eyes were closed as he was being breastfed sleepily. Two large silver ears were at his mass of silver hair. **(I'm not sure about wolves, but cat's ears seem huge to me when they're just kittens. Its so cute XD) **On his back was a small bushy tail, swishing back and forth lazily. The wolf pup opened his big golden eyes and stared at him. He stopped sucking and made a toothless smile. "My little Xehanort." Cloud said kissing his head, making the babe giggle.

:::::More time skip::::::

**Narrator**

A few years had passed, and Cloud was pregnant with Sephiroth's child. Riku was his name, while the oldest child was called Xehanort. Riku could sometimes be blank, like his father, while Xehanort just seemed...different. **(Weird that Xehanort is the child instead of Xemnas, but yeah, too late to change anything. Crap, should of thought of this more carefully.) **Riku resembled Sephiroth and Xehanort resembled Xemnas, he even had a pair of wolf ears and a tail. Let us look at a typical day with the children and their mother~

Six old Riku rushed to his mother, Cloud, who was currently making them supper. His big green-blue eyes, similar to his father's without the slit, were filled with tears and his right cheek bruised. Riku threw himself at Cloud and hugged his waist. Cloud picked him up. "Riku, what's the matter?" he asked. "Xehanort hit me!" he sobbed. "Where is your big brother now?" Cloud asked softly. "He ran to the woods." Riku hiccuped. "Lets go get him, okay?"

Cloud placed Riku on his feet and held out his hand for him to grab. The two made their way to the woods. Cloud's thoughts were full of Xemnas as they entered. Not to mention the wolf was the father of his ten year old boy. Riku tugged at his mother's sleeve **(by this time Cloud was allowed to have clothing.) **"There he is, mother." he whispered, pointing his little finger at a figure sitting alone in the grass, his back facing them both. "You stay here for a little bit, alright? I'll talk to him." Cloud said petting Riku's head. The boy nodded yes and hid behind a tree.

The blonde neko silently sat next to his older son. "Hi." Cloud said, but Xehanort didn't respond. "What's the matter?" he asked gently. Xehanort grunted stubbornly. "C'mon, what's bothering you?" Cloud rubbed the boy's shoulder softly. "Riku said that I had no father." he said lowly. Cloud hugged Xehanort to his chest. "You do have a father." he said soothingly stroking his back. "Sephiroth isn't my father!" Xehanort said shoving away Cloud.

Cloud sighed. What he had in mind was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't stand Xehanort being the misfit of the family. "Do you want to go meet him?" Cloud asked. "Meet who?" Xehanort said rolling his golden eyes. "Your dad, the real one." Xehanort looked up at him with more interest. "Can I really?" he asked, a smile slowly forming his face. "Yeah, why not?"

The tanned boy hugged his neko mother tight. "But first, apologize to your brother for hitting him." Xehanort broke the embrace again. "He's not my brother." he said frowning. "He is." Cloud confirmed. "We have different fathers."

"But the same mother." Cloud calmly said. Xehanort glanced at the tree where Riku was hiding. "Come out, punk." he said.

Riku immediately ran to them. "If I say I'm sorry, he has to too." Xehanort said. "Seems fair enough. You go first, Riku." Cloud said. The paler boy gave a shy glance at his older tanned brother. "I'm sorry." he said, looking at his sneakers ashamed. "Me too, sorry." Xehanort said dryly. "Good boys. Come here." Both boys huddled close to Cloud. "Your father should be coming home by now, lets go take you to him, 'kay, Riku?" Riku nodded and held his mother's hand.

Cloud reached his hand to Xehanort. Hesitantly he grabbed it. Sephiroth was currently in his leather arm chair, reading something from a leather bound book with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He glanced up at the three, then back at his book. "Your father is busy right now, Riku. Don't disturb him, alright? Go to your room." Cloud said. Riku nodded and silently padded to his room. Cloud felt Xehanort squeeze his hand and huddle closer to him. "Come on, lets go get you dressed up." Cloud whispered.

"Cloud." Both froze. "Yes?" Cloud said glancing back at his husband. "Come here." the superior man said putting away his book and cigarette. "Go take a shower." Cloud said giving Xehanort a little push. When he was fully gone, Cloud walked over to Sephiroth. The general spread his legs a bit and placed his arms on the sides of his chair. A signal for him to come and sit. Cloud walked and sat on Sephiroth's lap.

The silver haired man held Cloud close and began to kiss his neck. "Where were you? I came home and you and the brats weren't here." he said unbuttoning Cloud's shirt while the neko did the same. "I had to go after Xehanort in the woods, that's all." Cloud said, shallowly panting as Sephiroth's hands roamed all over his slender chest. "You should of left him there with his kind." Sephiroth said with a cruel smirk. "Don't say that, I would never do such a thing to him."

XxxxXxxxX

Xehanort's wolf ears were perked up. He was hiding in the shadows of the stairs, hearing everything his mother and Sephiroth were saying. Xehanort felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders. So his mother did love him after all! He was so happy right now, he didn't notice Riku sit next to him. "What are you doing?" Riku whispered. Xehanort turned to him and put a finger to his lips, the little boy nodded eagerly. "A-ah!"

Both boys turned forward immediately at their mother's distress call. Xehanort's bushy tail twitching in panic. "S-Sephiroth... Ahh, oh gods!" Riku tilted is head in confusion. "What the heck is daddy doing to mommy?" he asked. Xehanort shrugged. "Is mommy in pain?" Riku asked. "I-I don't think so... I think he likes it." Xehanort responded quietly. "Daddy and mommy are sweating... Maybe they're doing exercise?" Riku suggested. "I think so..." Xehanort whispered back. "Ahh, I'm cumming!"

The two boys were utterly confused. "Milk just came from mommy's...thingie..." Riku said in amaze. "Sephiroth seems to like it." Xehanort observed as the man licked the sticky paste from a hand. "I bet it tastes good, just like mommy's breast milk." Riku said brightly. "I don't think that's what it is..." Xehanort responded. "Lets try what they were doing." Riku said happily. "Okay, lets go to my room."

~FINALE~

QUICK BONUS

Xemnas stared at Cloud and at a silver haired tanned boy hugging his legs, shyly looking at him. "Xemnas, this is Xehanort. He's uh...my son and yours too." Xemnas walked over and knelt to eye level with his son. Before Cloud could say anything else, Xemnas placed a large hand on Xehanort's head. "Its nice to meet you, my son."


End file.
